Naruto One-shots
by Lady-Harem-Echo
Summary: This is a set of naruto one-shots. All different character's set up with my OC's. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY! Some of my one-shots have songs in them some of them don't. They are a variety, Some sad, Some sweet, Some I just don't know what got into me. Any who! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1: Kankuro

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE SONG'S, OR THE CHARACTER'S USED IN THIS STORY! IT ALL BELONG'S TO KISHIMOTO!**_

_**I ONLY OWN MY OC KONEKO IZUMI!**_

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**

* * *

**Name:** Koneko Izumi

**Meaning:** Small Kitten, Spring

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Sandy Blonde, Kept down to her waist with bangs framing her face.

**Eye's:** Honey gold, With Charcoal black eye liner on both top and bottom, with Purple eye shadow.

**Clothing:** She wear's a purple skirt that come's to her knee's with slits to mid-thigh. He thighs are bandaged and so is her neck, and wrists. She wear's a purple tube top, with a long-sleeved fish net top and over that she wears a black sleeveless jacket with her hood up. She wears black ninja boots, and her headband around her waist.

* * *

**KankuroxOC:**

* * *

_**I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning  
I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying  
It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around  
Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down…**_

* * *

"I'm sorry to tell you this neko." Sakura looks at me through sad emerald eye's. I look at her with confused honey gold eye's. "It's kankuro." My eye's widen at that and I get to my feet and walk to her slowly. "We found him. It's been 4 months but we found him." I smile but it disappears as soon as it appears.

"What are you sorry for then?" She looks down at her hands then back to me. She walks the rest of the way to me. "Their doing everything they can to save him. Even Tsunade is here." My eye's widen and fill with tear's. "W-what? T-that C-c-cant be." I pull out of her arms and race to the suna hospital.

She busts threw the doors and runs to the desk. "Kankuro sabaku. Please." She looks to her computer then to me. "I'm sorry miss but-" "DON'T GIVE ME THAT MISS SHIT! JUST TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK HE IS!" I explode causing everyone to stop and stare at me. I don't care.

"Miss I can't-" She starts but is cut off. "Ayame. Stop. This is his girlfriend. I'll show her." I look to see gaara. I rush into his arms startling everyone but him, I've always touched him, ever since we were little. "Gaara! Is he ok? What's going on?" He puts his arms around me and shows me up the stairs to the elevator.

* * *

**_Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_ **

* * *

"I'll show you." I nod and walk with him. Ignoring the stare's I get from everyone. I'm only worried about my kanky. He has to be ok. I can't lose him to.

"Here we are." I look at the door. I want to bust through but i'm scared. Suddenly gaara opens the door and their he is. Sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door. I don't feel happy. I'm actually pissed and happy at the same time. I rush up to him and slap his chest over and over.

"You IDIOT! You had me so worried! What were you thinking?!" He catches me to his chest while I cry but still hit him. "I thought I lost you to. I don't know what I'd do if that was true. God YOUR AN IDIOT KANKURO!" He just turns his head away from me. "Tch."

I ignore the growing crowd behind us and continue to yell at him. I pull his face back to me so I could look at him. His left eye was bandaged along with his neck and head but his crazy hair was still their and his fleft eye was a deep brown "Are you insane? You were gone for FOUR MONTH'S leaving us to not what was wrong! Not knowing where you were!" I started to cry again.

* * *

_** So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more  
And walk out that door,  
Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns  
'Cause we all have thorns  
Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind  
And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'**_

* * *

I pull him into a hug and hold him tight to me. "I thought you were dead. I thought I was never going to see you again. Then sakura come's and tells me your here I feared the worst. I thought you were going to die! Don't ever do this again!" I pull him away from me and stare at him. He looks at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." I growl at him "You better be sorry you meanie head kankuro." He smirks but growls again when I pull him into another bone breaking hug. "I thought I was going to lose you like dad. I love you kankuro. I can't lose another man in my life." I sob and sob into his neck.

He pulls me against him in between his legs and holds me to him while I cry. "You big idiot." I punch him again. and again. He catches my hand and pulls it around his neck along with my other one. "I'm sorry." His gruff yet soft voice says into my neck.

The people behind us (that we didn't realize were their) all awed at the scene. It was so cute seeing a short blonde beating up on a big buff brunette like it was nothing.

* * *

**_Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_**

_**It's gonna run out of pain**_  
_**It's gonna run out of sting**_  
_**It's gonna leave you alone**_  
_**It's gonna set you free**_  
_**Set you free**_

* * *

Suddenly I pull back and pull him into a sweet yet passionate kiss. He puts a hand behind my head and holds me to him. I pull back slightly and put my hand on his cheek. "Your a baka! Letting yourself almost get killed like that." He looks down in guilt.

I hit him the chest knocking the wind out of him then I kiss him again. "Oi! I can't breathe!" He yells into my mouth but it comes out "Oi! I krant Weahe!" I stopped to let him breathe then I pulled him back into a kiss then I step out of his arms and away from his warmth leaving him confused.

"You are an idiot! I can't believe you would do that to me, And don't expect me to take care of you either." I turn to walk away but i'm stopped by a pair of big muscular arms tanned arms around my waist. "I'm sorry my kitten." He Coo's into my ear.

"Hmph. You better be." It was then I notice the other people. And I of course turn red. "You were there the whole time huh?"

* * *

_**Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain**_

_**It's gonna set you free,**_  
_**It's gonna run out of pain,**_  
_**It's gonna set you free**_

* * *

**PLEASE GET ME SOME FEED BACK! NO HORRIBLE COMMENT'S ARE MEANT TO HURT! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shikamaru

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE SONG'S, OR THE CHARACTER'S USED IN THIS STORY! IT ALL BELONG'S TO KISHIMOTO!**_

_**I ONLY OWN MY OC HOSHI KAWA!**_

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**

* * *

**Name: **Hoshi Kawa

**Meaning:** Star, River

**Age:** 16

**Hair:** Raven Black, Kept in a high pony tail that fall's to mid back with side swept bangs.

**Eye's:** Midnight Blue, Framed in charcoal black eye's liner and dark blue eye shadow.

**Clothing:** Dark blue sleeveless shirt that has a deep neckline.. Black short's with bandage's wrapped from the short's to her knee's. She is wearing bandage's around her chest under a long-sleeved mesh shirt underneath the shirt. She wraps her wrist's and her ankle's plus she wear's, black ninja sandal's. She has her headband around her neck.

* * *

_**I'm tugging at my hair**_  
_**I'm pulling at my clothes**_  
_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_  
_**I know it shows**_  
_**I'm staring at my feet**_  
_**My cheeks are turning red**_  
_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**_  
_**Trying to be so perfect**_  
_**Cause I know you're worth it**_  
_**You're worth it**_  
_**Yeah**_

* * *

**ShikamaruXoc-**

'Ugh!' I pull at my pony tail and swish my bangs to the left. I look over at shika and sigh sadly.

**'Just go ask him you fool'**

I growl at my inner. 'You go ask him!'

**'Idiot. I am you.'**

I roll my eye's 'Whatever'

Suddenly i'm pinned to the ground, I squeal and close my eye's tightly. "Your a really sucky ninja hoshi." I let a breathe then suck it right back in when I notice he's right above me. "U-Umm s-shika w-will y-you g-get off o-of m-me." I stutter out.

"Why?" He asks smirking down at me. I just keep my eye's trained on him then I try to flip us but he holds me down. With one of his hands pinning my hands down and the other hand holding my waist. What I didn't notice was my short's slipping or my shirt lowering.

* * *

_**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**_

* * *

He started to tickle me. and I arch my back off the ground and giggle. I try to roll but he holds me down tighter.

"L-let g-go s-shika! S-stop p-pl-please..." He lower's his head to my neck. And softly breathes. "Make me." I push my knee's to my chest and push up he falls to the side if me. I immediately jump on top of him.

"Well you did say make me." I laugh at his shocked face then proceed to tickle him. He laughs and rolls beneath me. As i'm tickling him I can feel his muscle's jump underneath his shirt. I stop and realize what I was doing.

Also giving him the opportunity to flip me back onto mine. "Well what happened there hoshi?" I roll my eye's "I realized you weren't being lazy." He laughs softly. "I felt like being active and tickling you. Plus I had a nap right before this."

He start's tickle me again but this is when we both notice how close we were. His left knee was in between my leg's and his right one was beside my right one. His left hand was at my hip were he could feel my black lace underwear underneath his hand.

And his hand was right beneath my breast just barley touching my black lace bra. His face was so close our nose's were skimming each other and our breathes mingled.

"S-shika." He looks down to my lips as they moved.

* * *

_**It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

* * *

"Hoshi...C-can I try something?" I nod slowly and watch as his eye's glaze over and slowly close. He whisper's my name one last time before his lips meet mine in a slow hesitant kiss. He kiss's me as if i'm a porcelain doll.

I put more pressure into the kiss and he moans in his throat and deepens the kiss. He runs his tounge over my bottom lips. I want to play a little so I keep my lips sealed. He growls and puts his hand under my bra and massage's.

I gasp and arch my back. When I gasp he thrust's his tounge in my mouth and explores slowly and thoroughly. I move my tounge against his and we both moan at the contact. He massage's my breast again when cause me to moan and arch against his hand.

We break the kiss for air and look in each other's eye's which are glazed over in lust. "Hoshi." I smile softly and kiss him again this time with more passion. He runs the hand not under my bra up and down my side going lower and lower and lower.

I gasp when his finger's run over my heated core. "S-shika?" I gasp his name when he does it again a little rougher. "Hoshi. Do you like how I make you feel?" I nod my head.

"Good. Now wake up." I open my eye's and look around noticeing that I was still in the same spot I was earlier with shika over under the tree still sleeping.

'Sigh. I should have known it was just a dream.'

* * *

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say**_

* * *

I stand and walk over to shika. I kick his foot and make him open his eye's. "Hey lets go train you lazy idiot." He just groans and sits up I offer him my hand and he grabs it standing. He take's it back and dust his clothes off.

"Fine let's go." I nod and walk behind him watching him. 'I'll never tell him that i'm in love with him. Oh well at least there are little moment's like this.' I run and jump on his back He on instinct grabs my thighs. "Never let your guard down shika."

I whisper into his ear not noticing him biting back a moan or the shiver that runs through his body. "Yeah. Yeah Hoshi." I lay my chin on his shoulder and wrap my arms loosely around his neck. "Your gonna carry me there k?" He nods and starts to run.

'Yeah at least I have moment's like this.'


	3. Chapter 3: Hidan

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE SONG'S, OR THE CHARACTER'S USED IN THIS STORY! IT ALL BELONG'S TO KISHIMOTO!**_

_**I ONLY OWN MY OC Yasu!**_

**HAVE A NICE DAY! **

* * *

**Name:** Yasu

**Meaning:** Peace

**Age:** 22

**Hair:** Light Red almost Pink, That goes to her feet but is kept in a braid that goes to her knee's, Her bangs are kept pinned to the left with a clip.

**Eye's:** Silver

* * *

_**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**_

**_Every roommate kept awake_**  
**_By every sigh and scream we make_**  
**_All the feelings that I get_**  
**_But I still don't miss you yet_**

* * *

**HidanxOC:**

"Yasu! Hold on wait up!" I growl at hidan and continue to walk away Light red almost pink hair trailing behind her in a braid. He catches me by my shoulder and I flip him onto his back. "Don't. Touch. Me.!" I step on his stomach as I walk away. "And if you come after me i'll chop off your head and let the bear's eat it."

As I walk away I feel tear's start to build up in my silver eye's. _'God! I hate him so much! But I just keep going back... So it's me fault my heart keeps getting broken.' _I run till I come to a lake. I sit down and just stare at the reflection of the star's and moon in the sky. As the clouds cover the moon I start to cry.

_'I'm so stupid! God I always go back to him even when he treats me like shit and flirts with other girls right in front of me.' _I look back at the sky and stand up. _'Well two can play at this game. You wanna flirt with some other girl, Well i'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine.'_ I smile and head to the base.

When I walk in a see hidan on the couch with his head in his hands and kakuzu sitting next to him. They look up when they see me come in, But I just ignore them and go to our room. I lock the door and get dressed. I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. When I get out I do my make-up with a heavy hand.

My eye liner is silver and is thick with black eye shadow. I have a light blush on with deep red lips. I Curl my hair slightly and put up the top half in a messy curly bun with the bottom left down to flow down to my feet in luscious curl's. I let my bangs down and straighten them. I then head to my closet,

I pull out a Red corset with silver lace and silver lining. I put on a show black mini skirt with a red and silver belt hanging off my hips. I put on a pair of red boot's that come right below my knee. I then pull on my back jacket with silver lining, I put my kunai in the pocket's just in case. I go to the mirror and smile I think I look DAMN good.

When I head back out I yell once i'm out the door. "If hidan can fuck around on me, Then i'm gonna FUCK around on HIM!" And with that i'm gone.

* * *

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

**_I hate everything about you_**  
**_Why do I love you?_**  
**_I hate everything about you_**  
**_Why do I love you?_**

**_Every time we lie awake_**  
**_After every hit we take_**  
**_Every feeling that I get_**  
**_But I haven't missed you yet_ **

* * *

I go to the nearest town and head to the best looking bar. I make sure when I walk in all eyes are on me. I scan the room looking for just the right guy to get hidan jealous. I find him in the back eyeing me. I smile sensually at him and saunter my way over to him. I feel hidan's chakra come in the door behind me right when I sit down but I ignore him and focus on the guy in front of me

"Hello their beautiful." I giggle at him and lean into the arm he throws around my shoulder. "What's your name sweetheart?" I smile and sneak a glance at where hidan is and see him glaring at me, MY smile widen's and I turn to the guy. "My name's Yasu, Yours?" He smile's widely, "Jun's the name."

He's not bad looking but compared to hidan he's nothing. He has long black hair that goes to mid back in a low pony tail. Deep blue eye's that are actually quite stunning. Tanned skin but it is still quiet soft from what I can feel. He has a very lean handsome face with a straight nose and kissable lips.

I hear hidan growl when he puts his hand on my thigh. "SO your trying to make Mr. growler over their jealous." I blush and nod. "He keeps flirting with other girls then i'm gonna give him his own medicine." He laughs at this and leans back in to the booth making me fall farther into the embrace which I don't mind he's quite warm.

* * *

**_Only when I stop to think about it_**

**_I hate everything about you_**  
**_Why do I love you?_**  
**_I hate everything about you_**  
**_Why do I love you?_**

**_Only when I stop to think about you,_**  
**_I know_**  
**_Only when you stop to think about me,_**  
**_do you know?_**

* * *

"Well i'll help since i'm bored and I haven't had the pleasure of having a sweet looking girl like you on my arm in a while." I smile and nod in thanks. He leans and whisper's into my ear. "Let's see how far he'll let us go." I shiver as his hot breathe blows over my ear. I feel his hand slide up an down my thigh while the other one stroke's my neck.

He smirks "He's turning red." I sneak a peek and notice him almost breaking the bar. "I'd like a drink Jun." I say loudly enough for hidan to hear but low enough for him not to be suspicious. "What would you like my sweet cheek's?" Hmmm... I put my finger to my lips and then nod. "Just get me a beer nothing fancy.

As he order's the drinks I swing my leg's on his lap which make's his hand go to my hips just under the corset and his other hand goes to my shoulder just above my breast. I hear hidan get up and head towards us. "Well looks like are little game's up sweet cheeks." I laugh and swallow some of the drink just as he slams his hands down on the table.

"Get the fuck up Yasu! We're going the fuck home." Her growls at me while glaring at jun. "No." his head whips over to her, "What did you just say?" I narrow my eye's "I. Said. No. You can go and flirt and fuck around on me. Then guess what we're through. I can do what I want. And i'll be moving my stuff out when I get home. So get the fuck away from here."

Emotion filter through his eye's I only catch a few. Pain. Regret. Anger. Heartbreak. I just rolls my eye's and go back to jun. I completely ignore him when he walks out. After a couple of house and dozens of beer's jun looks at me seriously "I'm not having sex with you because i'm keeping my fucking head." I laugh and nod. I get up and stretch.

"I better be getting home any how. He should be done with what ever girl he brought home today." I smile and jun and hug him. "If it wasn't for him being one hell of a ninja I'd take as my woman but i'm not losing my life for a girl." I nod. "I won't be getting in anymore relationships for here on out." I nods and wave's bye as I head home.

* * *

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_**

**_I hate_**  
**_You hate_**  
**_I hate_**  
**_You love me_**

* * *

Once I get home a walk through the living room and see deidara sitting on the couch eating ice cream. He looks up and sighs "It's about time you got him. He's been going nuts saying you broke up with and was leaving." I nod then shrug off my jacket and hand it up. "That sounds about right."

His spoon clatter's to the floor as I walk out of the living room to me and hidan's room. When I walk in I grimace. Hidan is in the corner of the room crying. I do my best to ignore him. I grab some pajama's and head to the bathroom. Once i'm don't my face is make-up free my hair is in it's usual braid and I smell of strawberry's and cream instead of beer.

I grab a blanket and pillow out of the closet and lay out a mat on the floor. As I lay down hidan is their above me. "Why? Why do you hate me?" I feel the tear's hitting my cheeks and the heat of his body above my own. I push him off me and sit up with his head in my lap snuggling into my stomach.

"I hate you." He flinch's but doesn't move. "But I love you to. And that's my problem." He looks up the goes back to my stomach. "You have broken my heart so many time's to count. I've seen you flirt and leave with other women when i'm right beside you. Then I come home and go to bed with you stumbling in behind me smelling of another woman and sex. So, Yes, I hate you and I always will. But I will always love you. That's why tomorrow i'm leaving. I've given three year's to stop these childish way's but you haven't. So i'm done and i'm leaving while I still have some of my heart left."

He lift's off of me. "I don't sleep with those women. Yes I smell like it, But it's because my rituals put me in a state of desire that I pleasure myself after killing them. And the only reason I flirt and smell like them is because I have to make them think I want them so I can lure them in the woods and kill them. I guess I should have told you but I didn't think anything of it because none of my past girlfriends cared or atleast I thought they didn't, that's probably why they all left. I guess i'm just cursed."

I finished packing a bag I looked back at him then I sighed and lowered my head "I'm sorry but I can't stay. I can't do it. I love you. But I hate you. So, Yes, I'm leaving. I'm sorry." I walked out of the room to deidara.

* * *

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_**


	4. Chapter 4: Gaara

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE SONG'S, OR THE CHARACTER'S USED IN THIS STORY! IT ALL BELONG'S TO KISHIMOTO!**_

_**I ONLY OWN MY OC MASAKO IZUMI!**_

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**

* * *

**Name:** Masako Izumi

**Meaning:** Obedient Child, Spring

**Age:** 15

**Hair:** Dark Dirty Blonde, Kept in a bun on the top of her head with a few Curls of hair framing her face. When down it goes to her butt.

**Eye's:** Multi-Colored, That change with her mood. Eye's are framed with long blonde eye lashes and Red eye shadow.

**Clothing:** She wear's red Knee length spandex short's, with a dark tan skirt that come's to mid-thigh. Her ankle's, wrist's, and left thigh are wrapped in bandage's. She wear's a skin tight black mid drift shirt with a red fishnet underneath and a white scarf around her neck to protect her face. She has her headband around her forehead.

* * *

**GaaraxOC:**

* * *

_**I can see the red, white and free in you  
You light the night up like the moon  
And underneath your clouds, I see the blue**_

_**You're hopeless 'cause you tell the truth**_  
_**The stars are jealous of your shine**_  
_**If you were mine**_  
_**There's not a thing I wouldn't do**_

* * *

"How the hell is it snowing IN SUNA!?" Yells a dirty blonde to her bestfriend. "I don't know masako, but it is." Said girl growls at the white cold stuff falling from the sky "I hate suna even more now." Temari laughs at her disgruntled face. "You know we can have snowball fights." I with a wicked gleam in my eye's.

"What? What are you planning?" I smile at her, then turn around and walk's to a pile of snow. She bends down and make's a snowball. She turns and looks at temari throwing the ball up and down in her hand. Temari stare's wide eyed then she narrows them, "Don't you dare masako!" I throw it hitting her dead on the chest.

She looks down and then looks at me with a twinkle in her eye. "Now your in for it." She runs behind the tunnel's in the play ground while I run behind the tree's. Neither of us realized we were going to get sic from this because we weren't in winter clothes, But right then all that mattered was they were having fun.

* * *

**_You're black and beautiful, yellow, tan  
You're white as light and soft as sand  
With greens and greys and oh for days  
A silver lining on the way you cover everyone  
Just like a morning sun  
You turn me into someone I would rather be_ **

* * *

The next day we were sick and temari was in bed while I was on the couch shivering next to gaara who also had a blanket around him. See the heater went out and the house was cold until it could get fixed and since gaara lost shukaku he was able to actually feel the cold.

We were both shivering bad. "Hey gaara." He turns to me with those jade eye's I'm so very much in love with. "Ummm... N-nevermind." A blush fanned my cheeks and I turned away embarrassed. 'He's so handsome. Grrrr... He's my boyfriend and I can't even touch him without blushing.'

Wait. That's right. He's MY boyfriend. I look at and smile. He returns it softly. I blush again. I look down at my blanket then back at him. He's shivering to, would he be happy if I was to curl up to him. Hmmm... I hope so because i'm really cold.

I scoot closer to him and he raise's a non-existent eye brow at me. "I know a way we could be warm." He looks down at me then looks away and nods. I quickly shed my blanket and put around him then I get under his blanket in his lap. He looks down at my red face. "Shut up and enjoy it."

* * *

**_OOO- I love your every color  
OOO- I love your everything  
You wear the day around you  
Like it's yours to stay around you  
Maybe I could stay around you too  
If that's alright with you_ **

* * *

"Your lucky I love you and that your cute when you blush." He says to me quietly. But our shiver's soon subside when our body heat mixes. "D-did you j-just c-call m-me c-cute?" HE smirks down at her places a soft kiss down on the crown of her blonde head. It's then notice's what she's wearing.

She wearing one of his red t-shirts, with no bra. He notice's it fits her like a glove and accentuates her curve's in all the right place's. She is also wearing short's that stop right about her butt. Now she isn't a small woman. But she isn't big either. She's just right. Her hips fight into his hands perfectly.

Her chest is just big enough for him to hold her against him and still feel the rest of his body against her's, and her hair. He loved to run his finger's through her dark blonde hair. He pull out the bobby pin that was keeping it up and watched it cascade down her back in those lushes curls he loves.

He noticed her eye's were closed. so he put his hand on her face and watched her open the eye's he's been in love with since they were little. He loved how they changed color's with he mood and how she feels. Right now they were a crystal blue, She's calm and content.

* * *

_**You're coffee brown and bubble gum pink  
And oh I think the shade of you is on the brink  
Of changing all the ways I see the world  
I could drown inside a single drop  
Of all the kinds of things you got  
And all the kinds of things I'm not**_

* * *

As he watched her he saw her eye's change to a deep green. He loved when they turned that color because it always meant she wanted to touch him the way he wanted to touch her. He lowered his lips to her own in a sweet yet gentle kiss. "I love you might rainbow." I giggle at the nickname he gave me when we were little.

"I love you to my blood ruby." He sighs at the nickname. "You'll never forget that will you." I look up at him with hazy sleep filled eye's. "You mean the day you took my ruby necklace that was that last heirloom i had left from my father." He just looks at me like i'm crazy but snorts and looks away.

I scoff. "Hey! Don't snort at me You weirdo, I'm just stating the fact" He grabs my butt and make's me squeal. "Pervert!" He just chuckles at me, "I'm not a pervert if you like it." I look at him "That still doesn't mean your not a pervert." I snuggle into his warm chiseled chest and sigh.

"How can you be so warm?" He shrugs and falls back onto the couch Holding me to his side. "It's a man thing I guess. Yawn. Because my dad was. Yawn. like this to before he passed." He looks down at me and smile's when he notice's I start to doze off softly.

* * *

**_Might just give me a chance to see  
From way up where you are  
Above the silent stars  
Just dancing in the sky_ **

* * *

_Gaara's POV: _

I look down at her and smile softly, She's so beautiful. I never knew why she fell inlove with me. HELL she was inlove with my even when I had shukaku in me. She hasn't left my side since we were 5. I look at the ceiling then move to get up.

Once i'm up I carry her up to the bed room and lay her on our bed. "I love you my dear Rainbow." I lay down be side her burrowing my face into her chest Breathing in her scent. "My Sweet. Sweet Rainbow. Never leave my side. I need you to keep me happy. I'm more open now. but I can't seem to say this to you out loud... One day i'll be able to. I promise I will."

* * *

**_You're better than any rainbow  
You're brighter than the sun  
You look like my first day of summer  
When my spring is on the run  
You're gold and more gold  
And you're platinum too  
With snow toned, copper attitude  
I don't know what I'd do without you  
I don't know what I'll do about you_**


End file.
